


Side Story: Alpha's Child

by Coup Detat (MysteriousHarmony)



Series: Broken: The Series [2]
Category: GOT7, YG Entertainment | YG Family, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Child Choi Youngjae, Child Jeon Jungkook, Child Kim Taehyung | V, Child Kim Yugyeom, Child Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga isn't actually that bad at feelings, Mpreg, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Pregnant Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousHarmony/pseuds/Coup%20Detat
Summary: Taehyung and the twins are growing up far too fast for Jin's liking and he doesn't know what to do with all of his quickly increasing free time. For the most part he uses it to think, and what he is thinking about is that he wants to give birth to one of his alpha's children.*THIS STORY WILL MAKE SO MUCH MORE SENSE IF YOU READ THE MAIN STORY FIRST - It is the story in the series right before this one. Just read it then this will make so much more sense!*





	Side Story: Alpha's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now, I know that it said this in the summary above - if you haven't read the main series this is not going to make a ton of sense to you. It would be best to read the main series first. If you are here for YoonJin - trust me the main series is packed full of it - so just go read it first so that this all makes sense to you!
> 
> For those of you who don't heed my warning here is a very VERY basic summary of what you need to know: 
> 
> Jin and Namjoon were originally mated, they had Taehyung together but Namjoon didn't really want kids. Namjoon was cheating and Jin found out only a few days after he learned he was pregnant with Jungkook and Yugyeom. He takes Taehyung and walks out on Namjoon - moving to Busan and making friends (Jimin, Hoseok, Jinyoung - Jackson, Jaebum, and Mark were childhood friends of his from Seoul). He meets Yoongi, they fall in love and Yoongi becomes the father for all of the boys. Some conflict happens between YoonJin and Namjoon, Jin chooses Yoongi and Namjoon is upset at being rejected by his mate. Namjoon mates another omega, thus breaking his mating bond with Jin - and Jin and Yoongi finally mate. Then they live chill lives for some years and it throws us into this time period. So that is what it all means when Jin talks about wanting Yoongi's child - because Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yugyeom are all Namjoon's kids. 
> 
> Again, it'll all make more sense if you just read the main series. 
> 
> I have been thinking a lot about like side stories and stuff lately - stuff that I know happened that I can see in my head but that I haven't written out for you guys. So I am going to do some side stories. It probably won't be a bunch in a row, but I am going to do this one first and then a few more later on. 
> 
> This specific one takes place when Taehyung is 7-8 and the twins are 5 ish and is going to revolve around Jin and Yoongi deciding that they wanted to have a child that just belonged to them (AKA Yuna). 
> 
> This chapter is mostly fluff but has some filth thrown in at the end ;)

Jin and Yoongi were standing together by the door of the twin’s kindergarten classroom, the omega lingering to watch his children with a little bit of sadness in his eyes. 

The two were sitting at a table together with a few other kids, backpacks on hooks on the wall as other parents finished saying goodbye to their children. 

The two boys were holding hands and chattering happily, and the omega couldn’t help but think about how sweet they were and how much he loved his little babies. 

Arms wrapped around his hips and he glanced at his mate. 

“It’s alright, it is only for a few hours a day Jinnie.” 

“I get that… I just... don’t know what to do now. It feels weird that I am going to be in the house all alone now during the day.” 

Yoongi nodded, the two waving goodbye to their youngest children who waved back fervently as the teacher came to close the door. 

There was a pause and it was obvious that the alpha was also feeling a little sentimental as those doors closed. 

“You could volunteer to babysit,” the younger stated as they headed out to the SUV. 

Jin raised a brow. 

“For who?” 

Yoongi scoffed. 

“Literally ANY of our friends. They are all being freaking gouged for daycare. I mean, Jimin and Hoseok have to be at the JYP building teaching choreography everyday. Mark and Jinyoung are always at the studio working on music with Jackson, and Jaebum works at the same time. Take your pick, I am sure that any and all of them would be happy to be able to drop the insane daycare costs.” 

Jin seemed deep in thought as he got into the driver’s seat and drove them to their favourite little café that they enjoyed hiding in when they had alone time. 

The two were soon sitting on the second floor of the coffee shop, sipping on hot drinks and looking out the window from their secluded little hideaway. 

They liked to just come here and relax together. 

The couple had talked a lot about their feelings and thoughts when Jin was still pregnant with the twins, and that had dwindled for a few years - but now whenever they needed time to just think and talk they always came to this spot. 

“Things are so calm now.” 

Yoongi nodded his head of mint coloured hair (that Jin found surprisingly endearing). 

“I can’t even remember the last time we were dragged into drama, and I like to think that we have become pros at not letting Jungkook act like a little brat.” 

Jin was laughing sweetly, gently hitting his mate’s arm. 

“Don’t pick on Kookie~ I know that you love spoiling Yugyeom and seem to think that he could never do wrong, but he is a little brat too. Taehyung is the only one who isn’t a brat… I wonder why~” 

The alpha raised a brow. 

“Are you implying something~?” 

“Maybe~” 

The alpha furrowed his brows a little before leaning over and nipping at Jin’s neck. 

“And what might that be~?” 

The older was blushing as he tried to push his mate back. 

“That they are too much like their brat of a father~” 

Yoongi scrunched his face a little but they both smiled, the omega looking up from under thick lashes - the younger swallowing hard and laying a kiss on plush lips. 

“You are too beautiful.” 

Both were blushing now, Jin rubbing fingers over the mark on the back of his neck. 

There was a small silence until Jin stood and grabbed Yoongi’s hand, pulling the alpha with him.

“Hey, where are we going?” 

“Shh, just come with me Yoongi-ah~” 

They left the coffee shop together and headed down into one of the street markets. 

Yoongi still had no idea what they were doing, but didn’t really give a shit as long as he had his mate with him. 

Jin was browsing through some of the stalls and tents, chattering with the sales people and often being offered little trinkets after buying larger things. 

“What is up with all the fabric Jinnie?” 

“I used to sew when I was younger, I think Jackson actually still has the blanket I sewed for him for his 18th birthday. It was like a memory blanket, I took shirts I had bought at places we went together and sewed it all into a blanket. He cried so hard when I gave it to him, I am pretty sure he didn’t let go of me for like 2 hours after that.” 

Jin was smiling sweetly as he recalled the memory and the alpha couldn’t help but also smile. 

“That is nice, but that still doesn’t answer my question.” 

The omega looked him in the eyes and right away Yoongi just wanted to drown himself in those warm brown orbs. 

“I have some stuff like that for the kids; shirts, blankets, and towels from places we travelled to for all of your music shows and for vacations. I have some from all over Japan, like when we went to Hokkaido for mine and Taehyung’s birthday. Then I have them from Hong Kong, Macau, the Philippines, America, Canada, and from places like Disneyland and Universal Studios. I am getting the fabric that I want to do as the border around those things.” 

Jin was such a beautiful person, inside and out. 

He was going to do all of that work just to make their children happy. 

There were so many omegas who had kids but didn’t want them and just gave them a screen before ignoring them the rest of the time so that they could go out and party. 

Jin wasn’t like that, Jin loved their children with all of his heart. 

The younger leaned into his mate, pressing kisses to Jin’s neck. 

“What did I ever do to deserve such an amazing mate?” 

The omega giggled as he pressed kisses of his own to Yoongi’s cheeks. 

“Saved me from a scary alpha that wanted to hurt me and my babies, brought me food at insane hours for 4 months of my pregnancy, rubbed my feet, cooked dinner, looked after Taehyung, assembled fans, payed bills, suffered through 15 hours of labour with me, helped me raise our kids - must I continue~?”

The alpha shook his head as his mate began to speak again. 

“You are amazing to me, and amazing in general, Yoongi-ah~” 

They were stopped in the middle of the street, cherry blossoms gently falling around them as the sound of birds singing filled the springtime air.

“You are more amazing hyung.” 

Yoongi caught a full flower from the nearby cherry tree, tucking the pink blossom into his mate’s hair before leaning in and kissing Jin - sucking at the older man’s soft bottom lip. 

By the time the omega pulled away from the kiss his face was bright red, but he didn’t try to put more distance between them - instead wrapping his arms around his alpha’s neck and putting his head down. 

“I love you so much Yoongi. I don’t know where I would be without you right now,” he murmured - the words meant only for them. 

The younger pulled his mate closer, arms wrapped tightly around a slender waist as he kissed right under the older man’s ear. 

“I love you more than I could ever fully admit. You and the kids are my entire world.” 

Crowds of people moved around the couple, hurrying down the streets to buy things or go to work - but they didn’t move. 

The two stayed there, wrapped in each other’s embrace - not caring about anything else but each other in that moment. 

The moment seemed to stretch on forever, but neither minded as the sun illuminated eyes and smiles - the two feeling as though they were enveloped in a daydream that they never wished to leave. 

~*~

Jungkook and Yugyeom were chattering happily as Jin and Yoongi placed dinner on the table, Taehyung staring at them with awe - remembering his first day of school a few years earlier. 

When the two men sat down the boys all looked happy. 

“Eomma, our teacher is best!” 

Jin smiled fondly at the two as they told him their first day of school stories for probably the third time since the couple had picked their three children up. 

The meal went by fast and Jin almost wished that it could have lasted longer. 

When they were done the omega began to do the dishes, Yoongi clearing the table with the help of the three little ducklings who were following their father around the house. 

Everything was soon cleaned up and the couple moved to put the twins to bed first. 

They were lying on either edge of the bed, the two boys turned over to look at Jin as the man read them a bedtime story - Yoongi rubbing their backs and smiling as he saw Jungkook attempting to not doze. 

Soon they were both passed out and both men pressed kisses to small foreheads, Jin making sure the night light was on before leaving the room and heading to where Taehyung was finishing his homework.

The omega put hands on either of his son’s shoulders, Taehyung turning to look at his mother and smiling. 

“Is Kookie and Gyeomie sleeping eomma~?” 

Jin nodded. 

“Yes Taehyungie, how is your homework? Do you need any help?” 

Right away the boy nodded. 

“Yes please eomma!” 

Yoongi was doing a few things around the house, the alpha taking out the trash while Jin helped their oldest son with his math. 

When that was done the bedtime routine repeated, Taehyung snuggled close to both of his parents as they read his favourite story to him. 

The scene between the three was illuminated in the dim golden rays of Taehyung’s Pokemon night light as the boy smiled fondly at both of his parents. 

He fought hard against sleep, but soon was passed out as well - Jin tucking the blankets up around the young boy before placing a kiss on his head like he had with the twins. 

The alpha and the omega leaned close to each other, Yoongi scenting behind his mate’s ear. 

They shared a delicate kiss in the dim golden light, completely content with each other and the life they had built. 

~*~

Yoongi walked into the house during his lunch break, smiling when he saw Jin sitting in the rocking chair in their living room with a coffee in his hands. 

He quickly grabbed some of the food the omega had left on the counter, moving to sit in the chair next to his mate. 

“Hey Jinnie, what are you doing?” 

The older looked at him, smiling sweetly. 

“Welcome home Yoongi-ah. I was just thinking about some stuff.” 

The alpha raised a brow. 

“What kind of stuff?” 

Jin stood, moving to the couch - which obviously meant that he wanted to sit with Yoongi, who also moved to the couch as well. 

The omega grabbed his mate’s hands, rubbing them with his thumbs. 

“I was thinking… My heat should be starting next week and…” 

Yoongi was a little confused. Why was Jin hesitating so much? 

“And?” 

“I wanted to talk about something before it comes…” there was a momentary pause, Jin breathing in and then exhaling before starting, “I want… to have another child…” 

The alpha blinked in surprise. 

“I mean, we don’t have a child that actually fully belongs to both of us… And yes, I know that you are the boys’ father - I am not trying to say that you aren’t. What I am trying to say is…” 

Another pause. 

“Is…? Is what Jinnie?” 

“I want… to have your child. I want to give birth to my alpha’s child.” 

The omega was staring at his feet and just looking at him Yoongi could tell that he was absolutely dying of embarrassment - the older man’s ears completely red. 

It seemed so sudden, but Yoongi wasn’t complaining. It was what he had been waiting for. He had always wanted to see his omega carrying his child, to see Jin’s abdomen round with a baby he got him pregnant with. 

He had never voiced that though. 

Yoongi hadn’t wanted to push Jin if he didn’t want to have another child. Alphas liked to romanticize the things that omegas went through when carrying a child, as though it was easy - but Yoongi knew it wasn’t. 

Carrying and giving birth to a child was a huge physical burden for an omega, so he had decided that he would not push for his own child unless Jin brought it up first. 

That had been 5 years earlier, but he didn’t really mind. 

The alpha stood, grabbing Jin’s hand and tugging the older man with him. 

Jin looked massively confused, but followed none the less as his mate brought him to the bathroom attached to their room. 

“Yoongi what are-” 

The omega stopped mid-sentence as his mate pulled the condoms and morning after pills from the medicine cabinet. 

He threw the box of condoms in the garbage can and flushed every single morning after pill in the bottle, Jin blushing deeply as he watched the satisfaction on his mate’s face. 

Yoongi had gone from a startled caterpillar to a dominating alpha in seconds as he grabbed his mate around the waist, locking their lips together tightly - the omega moaning and whining softly. 

Jin absolutely loved this side of Yoongi. 

When the younger pulled away Jin began to speak. 

“W-What was that all about?” 

The omega was very flustered, that emotion mixing heavily with arousal from his mate’s actions. 

“Well, you said that you wanted to give birth to one of my children - so we won’t be needing them anymore. Now take those damn pants off and lean over the counter like a good little omega so I can fuck you full of my children.” 

Jin whined softly as he felt slick sliding down his thighs, instantly doing as his alpha had told him - pants hitting the ground with a light thud. 

He was over the counter in seconds, his ass up the air as Yoongi began to circle his middle finger around the rim - slowly sliding it in and then out, the alpha loving the sounds that were leaving his mate’s lips. 

Mere minutes later the alpha was fucking his mate on four fingers, more slick running down Jin’s thighs as the omega kept moving back to get those fingers in deeper. 

This had not been the response he was expecting, but that was a good thing. 

The first time he had ever told Namjoon that he thought he might want a child the alpha had looked at Jin as though he were stupid. 

Yet Yoongi seemed even more excited about the prospect of the omega being pregnant with his child than Jin was. 

All thoughts ceased when the alpha slammed those fingers right into the omega’s sweet spot - Jin crying out loudly, knees shaking from the effort of holding himself up. 

It wasn’t enough, and Yoongi obviously knew that as he buried himself to the hilt inside the omega - panting softly under his breath at the fantastic tightness around his dick. 

“Soo good. So tight and wet for me, so good for me little omega.” 

It was fast, much faster than usual. They were both just too worked up. Yoongi was just far too turned on at the thought of filling his mate up - at the thought of that slender abdomen stuffed with his children. 

The knot was catching on Jin’s rim and the omega was pushing his hips back to meet all of the alpha’s thrusts - wanting it deeper inside of him. 

He kept thrusting hard and fast, eyes practically rolling back every time the knot moved in and out of the man beneath him. 

Jin was crying out and begging for the knot desperately as it grew, so close to cumming for the third time. 

Every thrust made it more difficult for the alpha to pull the knot back out until he gave a final deep, hard, thrust that locked them together - the knot swelling even more as the omega’s wet walls clamped down on it. 

His mate had cum again and was panting and whining softly, pushing his hips back further on the knot as he felt the familiar heat of the alpha filling him. 

Jin was not coherent in any way at this point, the omega sprawled on the counter - a little bit of drool rolling down his chin. Even Yoongi was just barely coherent. 

He was only coherent enough to understand that his mate was going to be very sore if they stayed leaned over the bathroom counter like this. 

Yoongi picked his mate up - carrying him to the bed and laying them on their sides, nipping at the mating mark on the back of the omega’s neck. 

“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now before I start on my usual end of chapter fanboy sessions, I want to apologize for how long this took for the series to be updated. I finally got a job and was swamped right off the bat with a shit ton of 8 hour shifts. On top of that I also actually couldn't decide what I wanted to do for next chapter of the main story. I wrote out one idea and then scrapped it, but then I had a lot of side story inspiration and was writing one about Jiyong and Seungri first - but I wanted to do this before any of those more meaningless side stories. 
> 
> Also, just on the topic of the side stories. Let me know if there are any side stories you want to see. I know I mentioned JiHope smut earlier in the main story and opinion was pretty divided so I left it alone, but that is something you guys could ask for as side stories. Depending on how many side stories people want I may post them all in one story - or do them as their own stories in this series. 
> 
> For side stories you could ask for pretty much anything from "Can you do one that shows more of the kids growing up" to "Can you do a JackBum smut side story". I will probably also do a side story about Jin and Namjoon's past. But side stories can just be like anything that you wondered about and wanted to see written out in the series. 
> 
> If you have an idea you would like to see just leave it in the comments - or you could message me about it on Instagram at: goodbye_tyty 
> 
> Now on with the chapter. 
> 
> This was pretty much just a shit ton of fluff until the end part. I wanted some sweet YoonJin - I was really feeling in a sweet YoonJin mood. I was also in a "Yoongi goes from startled caterpillar to sexy beast in seconds" mood. 
> 
> The kids involvement is pretty small right now, it may or may not grow - but right now it is focused on Jin and Yoongi. 
> 
> The chapter was pretty short to be honest (only 9 pages) but I mostly just wanted sweetness and then to give us a push in the direction we are headed in. Next chapter is going to be a full damn heat of Jin begging for his alpha to fuck him and knot him. It is gonna be great. I have no clue how many chapters it will be, but probably no more than 4. 
> 
> After that we will get back on track and I will focus on the main story for a bit - I just wanted to focus on something else that didn't take quite as much contemplation for a bit since I am a little brain dead from how much I have been working lately. 
> 
> Yoongi was like so damn happy though. He was just like "YES! I CAN FINALLY STOP WEARING CONDOMS! NO MORE MORNING AFTER PILLS! WE CAN JUST FUCK UNTIL OUR HEARTS ARE CONTENT!!!" 
> 
> Trust me, he is gonna be like that for a while. I think he is going to cry the day that Jin tells him to start wearing a condom again XD


End file.
